


Противоречия и вызов

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Янош любит играть с огнём. Азазель рано или поздно устаёт от игр и срывается, наказывая наглого мальчишку по своим правилам





	

В клубе было привычно темно. Редкие блики цветных ламп дразнили огнями и слепили глаза, на что молодой Янош Квестед лишь морщился и недовольно отворачивался. Сидя за барной стойкой, он осушил очередной бокал виски, как внезапно поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд. Интересующийся им объект оказался мужчина старше Яноша раза в два, с довольно привлекательной фигурой и интеллигентным лицом. Молодой мутант улыбнулся в ответ на его подмигивание: понятно было, чего хотел этот человек в закрытом частном клубе, видя перед собой юного хорошенького парнишку, который в силу возраста мог придти сюда только в поисках приключений. Эти приключения мужчина взялся ему обеспечить. Однако Янош не оскорбился, когда его приняли за наивного малолетнего дурака, а, наоборот, послушно пошёл следом за новым знакомым по длинному тёмному с красной подсветкой коридору.

Его спутник остановился, не дойдя до комнаты, и вжал парнишку спиной в холодную стену, что только сильнее взбудоражило их обоих. Мужчина плотоядно облизнулся и запустил пальцы в мягкие пышные волосы Яноша, сжимая их у корней и рассматривая лицо парня.

– Ты красивый, – произнёс он. – Не боишься?

– Я всегда могу передумать, – равнодушно отозвался Янош, пожав плечами. – Не правда ли?

– Неправда, – усмехнулся мужчина и покачал головой. – Я заместитель владельца клуба. Охрана не выпустит тебя без моего дозволения. Так что придётся побыть хорошим мальчиком, – с этими словами он расстегнул ширинку на собственных брюках. – Я научу тебя полезным вещам. Как, например, заработать столь очаровательным ртом, – томно шептал он. – Если мне понравится, я возьму тебя на работу и в обиде не оставлю. 

– Ртом я только ем и общаюсь, – Янош улыбнулся очаровательно и нагло. – Всё остальное не ко мне.

– Тогда зачем ты пришёл? – нахмурился мужчина, и былая интеллигентность, подобно маске, спала с его лица.

– У меня были свои мотивы, – подмигнул юноша.

Он ловко вывернулся, но мужчина грубо перехватил его за плечо и вновь вжал в стену, придавливая всем своим весом наглого засранца, которому было от силы лет двадцать.

– Веди себя хорошо, – прошептал он и откинул пиджак, демонстрируя пистолет за поясом. – Иначе прольётся кровь.

– Да… – Янош неотрывно смотрел за спину мужчины, словно там было что-то интереснее огнестрельного оружия. – Твоя кровь.

Тот не успел ответить, когда внезапно ощутил пронзающую боль. Он исчез, словно его и не было, а Янош выдохнул, зная, что Азазель, который и забрал его, просто убьёт человека. Оправив свою одежду, мутант поспешил к выходу, предугадывая грядущую разборку. Однако не успел он даже покинуть коридора, как перед ним вспыхнуло пламя, и появился демон, причём явно не в лучшем расположении духа.

Довольно грубо схватив Яноша за волосы на затылке, он телепортировался в номер отеля, где остановился молодой мутант. Бросив мальчишку на пол и оттолкнув от себя, словно ненужную вещь, демон гневно махнул хвостом и отошёл к окну, складывая руки за спиной.

Янош потёр ушибленные колени, отряхнулся и встал, явно невозмущённый таким обращением с собой. Поправив волосы, он бросил взгляд на Азазеля и промолчал, понимая, что тот должен заговорить первым.

– Ты совсем дурак? – зло осведомился демон, и в его голосе послышались рычащие нотки. – Ты не знал, куда и зачем шёл?

– Знал, – кивнул Янош. – Просто я всегда мог и могу уйти, сказал же.

– Но ты не ушёл, – раздражённо перебил Азазель, оборачиваясь к наглому собеседнику.

– Я знал, что ты придёшь за мной.

Эти слова на мгновение поразили демона. Впрочем, шок прошёл довольно быстро, и Азазель подался вперёд, с силой отвешивая мальчишке звонкую оплеуху. Янош упал на пол и прижал к разбитой губе пальцы, после чего изумлённо поднял взгляд на демона.

– Ну и дурак, – бросил Азазель и исчез в алой вспышке.

Через пару дней Янош заигрывал на одной из местных вечеринок с каким-то богатеем. Тому явно понравился молодой и холёный юноша, довольно умный и острый на язык. Но вот незадача: машина мужчины каким-то волшебным образом рухнула в фонтан, и рандеву пришлось закончить. Янош после этого ничего не сказал Азазелю, а тот даже не посмотрел в сторону мальчишки.

И лишь когда Янош оказался в постели с молодым военным, Азазель вновь ударил юношу, а предварительно убил и выбросил его несостоявшегося любовника.

Янош всё ещё сидел на кровати, даже не пытаясь застегнуть рубашку, пока демон разбирался с его незадачливым ухажёром. На шее парня красовался свежий засос, и это безумно злило демона, как и то, что Риптайд, пьяный и излишне весёлый, бессовестно развалился на кровати, не потрудившись даже застегнуть ширинку, хотя бурную ночь ему уже испортил вспыльчивый напарник.

– Чего ты добиваешься? – спросил Азазель, стоя напротив кровати.

– А ты? – прищурился Янош. – Таскаешься за мной хвостиком. 

Азазель моментально исчез в красной дымке, а появился уже на мальчишке, прижимая его к кровати всем своим весом. Янош изумлённо распахнул глаза, и вскинул руки, но гибкий хвост сцепил их и прижал к кровати, не давая парню призвать к своим силам.

– Что ты творишь?.. – взволнованно прошептал Янош, а Азазель наклонился, ощутимо и до крови кусая напарника в плечо. 

Янош дёрнулся, но не закричал. Он не подал голоса даже тогда, когда демон наградил его ещё парой оплеух, когда грубо сжал волосы на затылке и дёрнул, оттягивая голову и терзая укусами шею. Даже когда его руки были свободны, и Азазель срывал с него одежду, юный Риптайд не призвал к своим силам, хотя продолжал сопротивляться и пытаться отстраниться.

Однако во избежание соблазна призвать к ветру, Азазель привязал мальчишку за руки к кровати своим ремнём и принялся раздеваться под заинтересованный шальной взгляд тёмных глаз. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Риптайду нравится грубость, как боль и насилие, словно это особые специи, добавленные в коктейль их странных отношений. Но, несмотря на это, мальчишка старательно пытался свести ноги и не подпустить Азазеля к себе, хотя до этого спокойно наблюдал за раздевающимся напарником. Демон, которому не нравились подобные игры, ловко развёл своим коленом ноги Яноша, вклиниваясь между ними и нависая над любовником. Он приник к разбитым в кровь губам долгим поцелуем, но в ответ получил лишь дерзкий укус и вновь ударил несговорчивого парня.

Даже смазка не уберегла Риптайда от болезненных ощущений, когда Азазель перевернул его, ставя на колени и врываясь сзади, начиная брать партнёра довольно грубо и беспощадно. Демон накрутил на руку пряди тёмных волос, оттягивая голову задыхающегося в стонах Яноша, и принялся терзать укусами его шею и плечи. Он уткнул его лицом в подушки, лишая кислорода и продолжая грубо брать, а в процессе царапая в кровь белую кожу на спине, властно сжимая ягодицы, оставляя синяки и метки по всему беззащитному телу. Азазель двигался быстро и грубо, нарочно причиняя боль и наслаждаясь тихими болезненными всхлипами и стонами, даже редкими вскриками жертвы. 

Однажды между ними уже была близость, но более мягкая и страстная, сейчас же Азазель наказывал непутёвого Яноша, вбивая в его ум прописные истины посредством боли и насилия, если тот сам отказывался понимать, что нельзя злить и дразнить демона. 

Янош под конец даже не сопротивлялся. К удивлению Азазеля, на очередном болезненном толчке он зашёлся спазмами и кончил, пряча слёзы и излишние эмоции в подушке. От увиденного Азазель грубее развёл мальчишеские ягодицы, вколачиваясь до самого основания, пока не излился, заклеймив любовника своим семенем.

Напоследок он звонко и сильно шлепнул напарника, оставляя на ягодице след своей ладони. После подобного секса, который скорее напоминал избиение и изнасилование, на парне не было живого места, но это не помешало Азазелю исчезнуть, бросив партнёра в таком состоянии одного.

Янош оклемался быстро. На другой вечер он спокойно гулял на вечеринке и общался с гостями, несмотря на то, что на руках и лице его красовались синяки. Лишь когда он отошёл на пляж, в одиночестве устраиваясь на песке с бокалом виски и сигаретой в руках, мелькнула вспышка, и Азазель молча сел рядом.

– Почему мне кажется, что ты добивался именно этого? – несколько раздражённо спросил демон, смотря в сторону горизонта.

Риптайд промолчал. Закурив и откинувшись на камни, он просто смотрел куда-то вдаль, думая явно о чём-то своём. Затем он сделал глоток виски и отставил бокал в сторону. Неспешно, даже лениво юноша обернулся к демону, встречаясь спокойным взглядом тёмных глаз с недоумённым взглядом Азазеля.

– Я же вижу, что никого из них ты не хотел, – продолжил демон. – Я запрещал тебе быть с кем-то кроме меня, и ты решил подразнить? Пригрозил бы повторным насилием, но, как я вижу, тебе понравилось.

– Ты меня хотя бы заметил, – ответил юноша, продолжая курить.

Азазель отобрал сигарету у Яноша и зло выбросил её в сторону. Он с силой перехватил руку парня за запястье и сжал, в ответ на что Квестед лишь застонал сквозь зубы: руки болели после стягивания ремнём.

– Я люблю всё это, неужели неочевидно?! – сорвался Янош. – Мне нравится, когда меня берут силой, мне нравится, когда меня ревнуют, нравится быть виноватым, и нравится, что ты внезапно стал снова смотреть на меня после той ночи!

Азазель спокойно выслушал юношу и оттолкнул его руку, отворачиваясь и смотря на спокойную гладь воды. Берут, ревнуют. Забавно было это слышать, учитывая, что демон знал, что был у Яноша первым и единственным мужчиной. 

– Я всегда тебя замечал, – нарушил он затянувшееся молчание. – И я тоже не любитель нежностей, но вместо грубости ты получил лишь реальные силу и боль. Всё могло быть иначе.

– Едва ли, – поморщился Янош и раздражённо разбил бокал с виски о камень. – Едва ли я буду тебе интересен верным и послушным.

– Будешь, – заверил Азазель. – Дело не в интересе, Риптайд. Но моё есть моё, я предупреждал тебя в тот раз, когда ты соблазнял меня. И ты принял правила.

– Принял! – согласился парень, оборачиваясь к демону. – Принял. Но где гарантии, что ты мой?

– А продолжишь дразнить, я или убью тебя, или точно перестану даже замечать, – спокойно констатировал демон.

Губы Яноша нервно дрогнули. Он отвернулся и обхватил руками колени, как внезапно к его щеке осторожно прикоснулся кончик гибкого хвоста. Янош словно по наитию потёрся об него лицом и придвинулся к демону ближе, когда тот усмехнулся. 

– И верно дурак, – констатировал Азазель, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы любовника и взъерошивая их. 

– Прости меня, – прошептал Янош и вздохнул. – Я просто хотел подстегнуть твой интерес, а так я только твой и ни с кем больше не был. 

Демон покачал головой и достал из кармана сигареты. Протянув одну юноше, он взял вторую и подался вперёд, затягиваясь от успевшего чиркнуть зажигалкой Риптайда. Они неспешно курили, смотря на блестящую гладь воды, пока пальцы Яноша словно невзначай не задели пальцы Азазеля.

Демон улыбнулся.


End file.
